


Sorry I was busy

by Isianah



Series: teenagers onghwang [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Onghwang, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Teen Angst, Texting, dense Minhyun, in my life, seongwoo's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isianah/pseuds/Isianah
Summary: Minhyun is depressed and confesses to his best friend by text. But the latter's not answering.





	Sorry I was busy

**Author's Note:**

> Another Onghwang inspired by my own life :')  
> The tags make it look really sad but it's only in the first part I promise
> 
> Enjoy :) <3

   Minhyun is pacing back and forth. He's holding his phone tightly in his trembling hands. Tears are flowing own his red face. His head feels like exploding, dark thoughts and bad memories floating in his mind.

   The young boy is alone at home, his parents and sister being at a dinner with some friends. He convinced his mom that he was too sick to go to high school today, the sadness helping with fever and difficulties to breathe because of his heartache.

 

   He wants to end it all. He doesn't want to see anyone, doesn't want to see _him_. He can't bear the other's friendly gaze on him, _his_ playful jokes, _his_ freaking beauty. _His_ whole existence hurt Minhyun's heart.

 

   He suddenly stops and sits down. He searches for their private group chat, which ended with the other boy asking why he wasn't at school after first period. He takes a large breath in, before typing, correcting his sentences endlessly, his puffy eyes and shaking hands making the task a lot harder. After a few minutes, he presses the button 'Send' without looking back, or else he knows he would erase everything and give up.

 

 

 

 

   Minhyun bursts in tears again after the first text. He can't believe he actually sent this to his best friend.

 

   Minutes pass by as he waits for an answer, feeling nauseous and dizzy because of the pressure.

 

   After the last text, he closes his eyes, and hopes he never wakes up again.

 

 

   He's woken up by loud knocking on the door. _“Oh my god shut up..”_ he whispers, the bang sound not helping his headache. He walks tiredly to the entrance, rubbing his face with his palms. After unlocking it, he yanks the door open, which reveals Seongwoo. The latter frowns at the sight of his best friend, face red and puffy from crying, bags under his eyes. But he stops for a blank face, keeping in mind his plan. Minhyun stays silent, his head lowered, not wanting the other to see him in this state. He didn't expect the person he just confessed to show up like that. Several emotions mingle in the boy's heart. Anger, sadness, love, despair, embarrassment.

 

   “ _I'm sorry I didn't answer, I was busy reading my crush's texts.”_ Seongwoo starts saying calmly with a side smile, entering the house before closing the door behind him. The other's heart breaks a little more, not believing his ears. _How can he say something like his.._ A tear strolls down his face.

 

   The younger continues. _“You need to understand, he's currently having a mental breakdown.”_ Minhyun's blood is boiling, but he stays silent. _And me, you fucker ?!_

 

   Seongwoo lightly chuckles, trying hard to stay focused. _“_ _You see, he's quite dumb because he doesn't get the messages I sent him. He just confessed_ _but he_ _thinks that I don't love him back”_

 

_Shut up, just shut up, go away, I don't give a shit about your stupid crush !_ Minhyun screams in his head.

 

   The smiling boy is having more and more a hard time staying still. _“But in reality I've been wanting him to be mine since the first day we met… He's really dense,_ _maybe_ _too dense, just like you.”_

 

   The words resonate in Minhyun's head but he still doesn't understand, his mind too foggy. _What the fuck are you doing here, talking about your crush when I just confessed to you, you dickhead…_

 

   Seongwoo sighs before taking his best friend's chin in his hand, lifting the latter's face. He succeeds at locking eyes, then asks sweetly, a sad smile now decorating his lips. “You still aren't getting it, don't you ?” In answer, the older shakes his head slowly, his eyes searching for an explanation on the other's face. _“You're so dumb sometimes oh my god..”_ Seongwoo exclaims softly before taking Minhyun in his arms to hug him tightly, burying his face in the latter's neck.

 

   The older stays frozen, fatigue consuming him, before realization finally hits him. He starts sobbing again, his arms circling the other boy's waist. The latter whispers _“I'm sorry, but you're everything to me, I'm never letting you walk away from me.”._

 

   Minhyun withdraws and hits him weakly on the chest, pressure coming down, his nerves on the edge. _“You fucker !_ _I can't believe you._ _Why can't you confess like other people.._ _I was dying listening to you talk.._ _I freaking hate you Ong Seongwoo, you're the worst..”_

 

   Seongwoo simply watches him, accepting his punishment for being a little shit and taking his time replying to Minhyun's confession. When the hand on his chest stops moving, he takes it in his own, then asks _“You're done ? Can I kiss you now ? I've been dying to since I read your texts. Seeing you crying was really hard for me, you know ? I'm sorr-”_

 

   His words are cut off by Minhyun's lips, who pours all his kept up frustration and feelings in the kiss, not caring about the other's apologies. The younger responds eagerly, pressing his now lover's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together.

 

   Separating, Minhyun says jokingly _“You know, your boyfriend is still waiting for a reply. You left him on 'read' and he doesn't quite like it.”._

 

 _Seongwoo_ smiles, relieved that the boy in front of him is feeling better enough to make jokes. _“Guess I'll have to kiss him some more to get myself excused for now. But if you see him, you can tell him that I promise to answer to every point of his texts. I need to show him he's wrong about his opinion on himself.”_ Minhyun replies with a smirk on his face. _“Oh yeah ? Why don't you just show him in person ? I think he'd understand better, sometimes he can be a little_ _stubborn..”_

   The younger fakes shock. _“Who are you to talk about him like that ?!”_ His lover laughs before kissing him quickly. He whispers against his lips _“Uhm I don't know..Your boyfriend, maybe ?”_. It's Seongwoo's turn to steal him a peck, before chuckling. _“Yeah, you must be right.”_

 

 

A little later, both boys have moved to the oldest's bed to cuddle, just like they always used to do, except that now they don't have to hide their feelings anymore.

 

   “ _You know, I really hate the way you talk about yourself, you're seriously underestimating who you are…_

_\- I know Seongwoo, I'm sorry. I just.. I can't help it._

_\- Don't Min, it's not to me that you should apologize.”_

_..._

   “ _In the future I'll make sure you love yourself as much as I do._

_\- Oh my god… I had no idea you would be such a sap ugh.._

_\- You can't lie to me I know you love it._

_\- Well, I love everything about you._

_\- You're treating me of sap, but did you just hear yourself ?_

_\- I never said I wasn't one.”_

…

   “ _I take back what I say, I don't love everything about you._

_\- What ??_

_\- You take too long to reply to messages. And this all because of your crush._

_\- Not my fault if I'm really into him, he's just so perfect I can't stop-_

_-_ _Shut up._

_\- ... thinking about him. His eyes, oh my god you have to see them, they're so nicely shaped and deep, he never noticed but I keep getting lost in them when he talks. His mouth too, so pink and pret-_

_\- Ugh you talk too much."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, I hope you enjoyed it  
> Don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment to support me and my work ;)
> 
> My social medias :  
> twitter sfw, IG, Tumblr -> @isianah  
> twitter nsfw -> @aGoodOmega
> 
> byeeee xx


End file.
